zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Surgery
Surgery is a feature that allows organ items to be equipped by Bob. The player requires Old Rusty to unlock this feature. After that you unlock a new hell building, that lets you buy organs at the shop using dethcoin which are dropped by bosses. Dethcoin After killing the chest bosses or the kings, you will receive dethcoins that can be spent in the organ shop. *The Chest detector helps you to collect dethcoins, so you don't have to kill bosses manually. *You can see your current amount of dethcoins on the monster tab. *You earn at least five dethcoins from each boss with the drop increasing the further into the kingdom you progress. Shop Shop is run by Swarm of Bats, they bring organs and sell you for dethcoin or diamonds. You can also sell organs for dethcoins. You can upgrade Hell building to increase amount of organs that are available at the shop. * Player can buy up to 7 organs from shop at the time before restock with max level of hell building. * Player can use dethcoin or diamonds to restock, but the cost will double each time. The shop restocks each day and cost price resets. * Player can sell organs at 25% of their original cost for dethcoins (no diamonds). * You get better organs when buying them (restock won't make organs better). *This list may include how stats influence the cost. Organs There are three types of organs: Brain, Heart and Toe. Player can equip organs into their respective slots. Each type of organ represents a main effect. Effects Each organ has a chance for an additional random effect beside the main effect. The number of effects is based on the organ's rarity, however the chosen effect can be random. The available effects are: * White orb drops * DPS * Skulls * Skulls dropped from villager * Add X% to skull values when Bob sleeps * Add X% to all DPS when Bob sleeps * Add X taps before Bob wakes up * Increase critical hit damage by X% * Add X% to skill duration * Increase portal levels by X *Effect's stat don't have restriction, but there is minimal amount. Organ Naming Organs have unique names to each other, but they have common system for it. Based on image it chooses random word from list 1 then on what type of organ it is picks 2 and then based on rarity (poor and common can't have 3rd part of naming) it puts "of" then random word from list 3. #Poor, Basic, Bionic, Infected and Eldritch... #...Brain, Toe, Heart... #Sharpness, Narcolepsy, Spells, Sleepwalking, Time, Delegation, Sharpness, Bones, Spikes, Delegation, Organ Gallery Toe 01.png|Basic Toe Toe 02.png|Basic Toe Toe 04.png|Eldritch Toe Toe 05.png|Eldritch Toe Toe 06.png|Infected Toe Toe 03.png|Infected Toe Heart 01.png|Basic Heart Heart 02.png|Eldritch Heart Heart 03.png|Infected Heart Heart 04.png|Infected Heart Heart 05.png|Bionic Heart Heart 06.png|Bionic Heart Brain 01.png|Basic Brain Brain 02.png|Infected Brain Brain 03.png|Eldritch Brain Brain 04.png|Bionic Brain Brain 05.png|Bionic Brain Liver.png|Unused Liver organ Organ Naming Organs have unique names to each other, but they have common system for it. Based on image it chooses random word from list 1 then on what type of organ it is picks 2 and then based on rarity (poor and common can't have 3rd part of naming) it puts "of" then random word from list 3. #Poor, Basic, Bionic, Infected and Eldritch... #...Brain, Toe, Heart... #Sharpness, Narcolepsy, Spells, Sleepwalking, Time, Delegation, Sharpness, Bones, Spikes, Delegation, Upcoming Features This list mentions upcoming features but Kojak also said they plan to split this to few smaller updates so not sure if all what is mentioned here will be in next update. * Wildcard artifact: can be equipped in any slot. Like cheese. * Subnames for organs: Basic, Bionic, Infected and Eldritch. For example: Basic Brain. * Discarding artifact will give you rubbish. * You may craft organs from rubbish (and higher rubbish tier gives better rarity). * Developers plan to give out specific organs that are themed. * Unique items set with set bonuses and with their own rarity "Set". * Nightmare Organs is possible a thing. You get them when killing Nightmare Kings. * There will be loadouts, for example one for active playing like tap DMG etc. and other for idle like Sleep DMG. * New ways to obtain artifacts (coop bounties (total 100 amount of bounties finished with friends) etc.) * Artifact will be base on game progression, for example last kingdom would give best items. * Artifact item name will be randomized. * Cursed Artifacts that give negative stats. * Hell Building (Surgery Lab) with 5 levels, each level increase amount of organs in shop and their rarity. Twitch Gallery Twitch organs3.png|Splash Screen Twitch organs2.png|Vitruvian Bob Twitch organs1.png|Organs twitch_organs4.png File:Currency_organ_twitch.png|Currency shop organs.png|Organ shop (Black Market) Organ_assets.png|all organs art Old Rusty.png|key item Twich Hell_organ.png|Hell Building for organs Trivia *Liver was supposed to be used instead of Toe, but that was changed due to Toe having more art assets. *Vitruvian Bob is a reference to Vitruvian man by Leonardo Da Vinci. *Red Knight was suppose to be selling organs, but then it was changed to Swarm of Bats. Category:Surgery Category:Mechanics